


Welcome to Panic Station

by DaniJayNel



Series: The Way You Got Me [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot, Swear Words, short complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: The opportunity was there, so Mikasa took it.“Sup shorty.”Annie blinked. “Excuse me?”Mikasa swallowed. “I said hello there, my dearest lover.” She really, really couldn’t help herself. “My very tiny, very short lover.”





	Welcome to Panic Station

The opportunity was there, so Mikasa took it.

“Sup shorty.”

The crowd of teens around the table went silent almost immediately, and all eyes lifted, wide, to stare at Mikasa in astonishment. It was already lunch time, and Mikasa had spotted Annie by her usual place—the “cool kids” table.

Annie turned around and glared at her. A vein at her temple popped out, and her face visibly reddened. Oh, so _that’s_ what she looked like super angry. Mikasa hadn’t really seen her this upset before, and she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t incredibly attractive. Annie was the last person who would physically harm her, though, so she didn’t quite feel the burn of her glare.

Annie blinked. “Excuse me?”

Mikasa smothered a smirk. Reiner was watching them like an amused toddler. He probably hoped that Annie would flip her onto the floor or something, but she knew that would never happen. Annie stepped up into her personal space, eyes darkening. Okay, fuck, maybe it would…

Mikasa swallowed. “I said hello there, my dearest lover.” She really, really couldn’t help herself. “My very tiny, very short lover.”

Annie was really pale. She said she was mostly German and Dutch, and apparently she hated the sun because she never tanned, just crisped up, peeled the dead skin off and then went back to being as pale as mayonnaise. So when her cheeks darkened even more, it was quite obvious. Was it embarrassment? Anger? Arousal? Annie inhaled deeply and clenched her hands into fists, and Mikasa decided to go with anger. Definitely anger.

“Mikasa,” she said lowly, threateningly. “I swear to god, stop mocking my height.”

Okay, she was mildly frightened now. The other cool kids were all staring very eagerly. She and Annie had been dating for most of the year now, and Mikasa had never seemed to insert herself into Annie’s group. They still hung out at school sometimes, but most of their togetherness happened after school. Mikasa didn’t like them all that much—and one night, after some cheap wine, Annie had admitted that she didn’t like her friends either.

“Or what?” Mikasa taunted. She should stop. She knew that she should probably stop before she got beat up by her tiny girlfriend in front of the whole school. But Annie was getting _so_ mad and Mikasa had never seen her show so much emotion at once before. It was like going to the zoo and poking a lion with a stick. Obviously the lion would be pissed, but she would be so majestic and dangerous that you just couldn’t resist thrusting that stick at her ass and hearing her roar.

“Or I will kick your ass,” Annie growled in a promise.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes slightly. Yes, she was somewhat of a nerd. She liked to read. _But,_ she was secretly ripped. Annie knew to an extent, because of all the times they’d cuddled and made out, and when Annie would sneak her hands underneath Mikasa’s shirt. She exercised at home and she was pretty damn proud of her muscles. Never showed them off, though. Not even to her girlfriend.

So in the event that Annie did, in fact, attempt to kick her ass, Mikasa was fairly confident that she could get out of that scuffle mostly unscathed. Maybe she could even show Annie up a little, get her into a headlock or something. Give the cool kids something to snicker about when her back was turned.

Mikasa decided to make things even worse, just to see where she could take it and how far she could push Annie.

“You’ve got to reach my ass first, my little midget,” she said, finally allowing herself to smirk long and wide.

At this stage Annie’s face was turning purple. She opened her mouth, said nothing, shut it, and opened it again. The blue in her eyes had never looked so clear before. When Annie finally did move, Mikasa was _just_ fast enough to dodge her grab.

“Don’t run from me, you asshole!” Annie roared.

Mikasa realized that this was definitely a mistake. Annie was going to kill her. “Oh fuck,” she muttered under her breath. She turned and started running, slipping around students, jumping atop tables. Annie was hot on her heels and stepping all over people’s food, not caring one bit. The cool kids were all cheering Annie on, whooping and whistling and cackling in pure, adolescent amusement. Mikasa hated them even more.

“I’ll show you who’s tiny!” Annie yelled at her.

Mikasa sucked in a breath. “You?” she yelled back. _Fuck, why can’t I just keep it inside this time?_ She heard Annie yell in anger behind her, and then she was skidding out of the cafeteria and down the hallway towards the school gym, but before they got there she slammed right into their principle, Mr Erwin ‘Thicc Brows’ Smith. Fuck.

Erwin managed to grab hold of her shoulders before she tumbled to the ground, but Annie still crashed into the back of her, and the two of them swallowed audibly when Erwin lifted his Thicc brows and glared down at them.

“Am I to assume you are both running for your lives?” he asked them, voice level.

Mikasa had nothing to say. She could feel the heat of Annie’s body at her back, and she really wanted to make another short joke. Maybe not, though. So that’s how she and Annie ended up sitting their very first detention with none other than Levi, the worst teacher at school. Annie had taken a seat right at the back, and whenever Mikasa sat beside her, she moved to the opposite end of the classroom. So long as they weren’t making a noise or a mess, Levi didn’t seem to care what they did.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Mikasa pleaded softly. Annie pointedly ignored her. “I love you. I love you so much. Annie, please look at me. I was being an ass, I’ll admit it. Please forgive me?” She put on her most pitiful voice, and as hoped it worked. Annie turned around to glare at her.

“You’re a cunt,” Annie told her. “You do realize that, right?”

Mikasa’s cheeks flushed. “I… you…” She sighed softly. “Yes, I do suppose I am.”

“Will you stop being a cunt?”

Mikasa grimaced. “I will do whatever you want if you stop using that word.”

Annie lifted a brow. “What, cunt?”

“Yes.”

“Do you hate vulgar language?”

 _Oh no, my weakness is exposed._ “No. It just… there’s a teacher right there.”

Annie turned to look at Levi. “Him? He doesn’t care. Watch.” She stood from her chair. “Sir, Mikasa Ackerman is a cunt.”

Levi lifted a hand and waved her off. “Whatever you say. Just don’t sweat on the desks you filthy children.”

She sat down, satisfied with herself. Mikasa’s face was really starting to burn. “Okay, I deserve this.”

“Yeah you do.”

Mikasa scooted closer and reached out, but hesitated. Annie rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of the front of her shirt, pulling her down until they could kiss—hard. Turns out Levi didn’t care if they made out either. When they pulled away, Mikasa’s blush had just started to fade, but Annie had a mischievous glint in her eyes that Mikasa definitely did _not_ like.

“When we’re done here, we can go to my place,” Annie suggested. Mikasa lifted a brow in curiosity. Annie leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “Then I can destroy that pussy.”

Mikasa recoiled as if she had been slapped, and then she bent over the nearest desk and hid her burning, blushing face. “Annie!” she groaned, horrified.

“What?” Annie questioned, voice sickeningly sweet. Ugh, she was terrible. “Do you want me to eat your pussy first?”

Mikasa wanted to die. Why was she dating Annie? This was just… “I’m sorry, Annie. I’m so sorry. I swear to god I’ll never, ever tease you about your height again.”

Annie snorted. “I never would have imagined that Mikasa Ackerman was so sensitive to vulgar language. That makes me a little sad, actually.”

“That’s great, Annie, but I think I’m done talking to you for the day.”

Annie laughed, but she probably took pity on her, because she remained silent for the rest of their detention. When they parted ways to go home, Mikasa was still embarrassingly flustered. Later that night Annie sent her a text apologizing, and then when Mikasa finished with a quick shower, she called.

“Hey you,” Mikasa answered.

“I just googled the weirdest thing,” Annie said first thing.

“And what is that?”

“Can you guess what a cum dumpster is?”

Mikasa ended the call, took the battery out of her phone, switched her bedroom light off and then climbed into bed. Inwardly, she wept. In the morning she would get her vengeance.


End file.
